Till My Heart Stops Beating
by MadInLikeWithYou
Summary: Draco Malfoy? The womanizer? The egotistical prat? The one who didn't even look at me before? The one I wouldn't fall for? The one who stole my heart? The one who broke it? Yes, the very same.
1. Chapter 1

**Ever since Harry Potter weekend came on ABC Family I've developed a small—okay large— fetish for Draco Malfoy. Thus this story was born. Enjoy and Review (:**

**PS. This takes place in their fourth year.**

"Madi. Madi! Madilyn!" my mother's calling woke me up with a start.

"What!" I snapped, angry at being woken up.

"Wake up. We're going to the Malfoy's," my mother said as she stepped into the bedroom, and pulled my blanket off me. "Go get ready; we're leaving in an hour."

With a sigh, I woke up and walked over to my closet. This would be the first time seeing the Malfoy's since I spent a year at Beauxbatons. I transferred because my Nana had wished to spend her last days with her only granddaughter. It was there, where I became a "woman". My jeans were traded for skirts and dresses, and I was banned from playing physical sports like Quidditch. I was furious, but what can you do? Everyone thought it was time for me to start acting ladylike.

Picking out a loose purple shirt and a mid-thigh, skintight, black skirt, I put them on. Then I headed to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth, putting on makeup, and securing my honey-colored hair into a braid I walked downstairs.

"I told you so!" my mum exclaimed. She looked at my father, who was taking money out of his wallet.

"Were you betting on how long it would take for me to get ready?" I asked smiling.

"Yes, and I just won 10 galleons," she gloated.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go," my father, who was a sore-loser, grumbled.

"Malfoy Manor!" I shouted throwing down Floo powder. I stepped out of the fireplace, dusting excess soot off of my clothes.

"Madi!" my Aunt Narcissa squealed and embraced me. "How have you been? How was Beauxbatons? I'm sorry about your Nana. Are you hungry? You look gorgeous!" She spoke rapidly as if I was going to disappear at any time.

"Let the girl breath, Cissy," Lucius Malfoy said smiling. "How are you Madi?" he asked after hugging me.

"I'm great, Uncle Lucius," I replied. The Malfoy's had always been close friends. Actually more than that, the Malfoy's were more like family than friends. My parents had gone to school with them, and when I was home, instead of with my Nana, we saw them at least once a week.

Suddenly I heard footsteps; someone was coming down the stairs. Draco Malfoy appeared, and I had to admit he looked good. He had kicked the habit of slicking his hair back, grown taller, and gained som– a lot of muscle.

"Madilyn? When did you get back?" Draco asked. He obviously didn't know I was coming today.

"A couple of days ago," I replied, leaning forward to give him a hug. Our mum's gave each other an all-knowing look.

"Draco, why don't you and Madi go outside and catch up?" Uncle Lucius proposed.

"Yes, father," Draco responded before grabbing my hand and leading me outside. We walked to the pool, sat on the edge with our feet in the water, and began catching up with what I had missed in the last year.

"So…school starts in two weeks," Draco stated.

"I know. I'm excited to be back. I just hope I have good roommates," I replied.

"You can always room with me. I don't mind if you like to sleep naked or anything like that," Draco said winking at me. I let out a scoff and let the conversation drop.

"Remember when we were eight and it was snowing and Will dared me to jump in without anything except my underwear," Draco asked.

"How could I forget? You lost your boxers, wouldn't come out, caught dragon pox, and passed the disease on to me," I said laughing and thinking about that moment. It was a fun night. My older brother, William, had bet that Draco wouldn't jump in the water when it was so cold. Being the egotistical prat Draco was: he did it. I'm pretty sure Will used magic to make boxers disappear, but I never asked him about it. Anyways, he stayed there until Aunt Cissy found him and brought him extra clothes.

"So how is Will, anyways?" Draco asked ending my thoughts and bringing me back into reality.

"Good. He's in the States. The last time I wrote him, he was telling me about his new girlfriend"

Draco just nodded. Then, he stood up. "Let's jump in," he said pointing to the pool.

"You're crazy. I'm not jumping in. Besides, I don't have my bathing suit" I replied.

"So jump in with your clothes on, or even better with them off" Draco said smirking.

"What a git," I thought, "Forget it, Malfoy" Suddenly I felt myself being lifted up and thrown in the water. Then another splash as Draco jumped in as well.

"Nice knickers, Ashford," Draco whispered into my ear, his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm going to kill you!" I said splashing him with water. From there a water battle started, and it didn't end until both sets of parents came out.

"Madilyn Rose Ashford!" my mother scolded. Her neatly plucked brows furrowed together. She gave me a disappointed look. "This is not how young ladies act! What are you thinking?"

Quickly, I pulled myself out of the pool. "Sorry mum," I apologized. Looking back at Draco, I saw he was trying to hide a smile. Of course he wouldn't get in trouble. Blokes can do whatever they want.

"I think it's time for us to leave," my father said. After a quick drying spell, I hugged the Malfoy's goodbye. Draco grabbed my hand and kissed it. I just rolled my eyes. Let's just say we didn't have the best start of a friendship. He thought I was a boy the first time we met, and ignored me choosing to play with Pansy Parkinson instead. I owe it all to that ugly haircut I got. He didn't even acknowledge me as a girl until I was four. I will never fall for someone like him. Boys like Draco Malfoy only want one thing. I'll let you guess what that is…

**So that's the first chapter. I didn't turn out like I wanted it to, but what can you do? What do you think about Madi? I tried not to make her into a Mary Sue. Did it work? I think Draco is a little OOC, but not too much. Well review and let me know what you think, and if I should keep writing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. Here it goes.**

After we flooed back home, I got a big lecture about keeping up appearances and being lady-like. Half an hour later, I was excused and allowed to go to my room. Waiting in my room for me was a barnyard owl. It dropped a letter on my desk, and flew out the window.

_Dear Madilyn,_

_Oops? _

_Yours truly,_

_Draco Malfoy_

"What an arse," I thought out loud, "Oops. That's all he wrote. Not even a "sorry I got you in trouble" Or a better suited "Sorry I'm such a prat" Well, he is a Malfoy. I didn't really expect him to pour out a heartfelt apology." I could just imagine his smirk as he wrote this letter. Typical Draco. I crumpled up his letter and threw it into my wastebasket.

A crack sounded and Kristy, my house elf, handed me a plate. "Mrs. Ashford sent this up for young Miss," she said.

"Oh, thanks," It was just then that I realized how hungry I was. I finished dinner and started getting ready for bed.

Before long, I fell into a deep sleep. The next morning I woke up, and went downstairs. My Father was reading the Daily Prophet, and my Mum was nowhere in sight. "Where's Mother?"

"At the Malfoy's house. She's going to be back soon, and then you, Draco, Narcissa, and she have to go shopping for your Hogwarts supplies," He said without looking up from his paper, "Your letter is on the counter."

I ran over and saw my letter had already been opened and it was empty. "Mothers," I thought scoffing, "she probably took it with her to Aunt Narcissa's house. I don't think she realized Draco and I received the same letter,"

I walked up the stairs and got ready. "Dress, accessories, makeup, check, check, check," I thought checking off everything I had to do. I preformed a spell and my naturally straight hair turned wavy. As I was finishing up, I heard voices downstairs. "Showtime" Making my way to the foyer, I noticed that Draco looked like he had just rolled out of bed. "Lucky git," Sometimes I wish I was a bloke, so I didn't have to dress up. Although I had to admit he looked pretty good for just having woken up.

"Good, you're ready to leave, dear," my Mother said, looking me up and down and making sure I was appropriately dressed. She wasn't the only one looking me up and down though. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Draco staring at my chest.

"Wow, isn't he classy," I thought sarcastically. As if reading my thoughts he stopped and looked at my eyes.

"Nice to see you in dry clothing," he said smirking.

"Oh, bugger off!" I exclaimed.

"Madilyn!" my Mother scolded, "I'm apologize for my daughter's behavior, Draco"

"Not a problem at all, she must be having a "woman" day," he replied to my mother. However, his eyes never looked away from mine, and I swear he winked at me when our Mum's weren't looking.

A couple minutes later we were outside Madam Malkins buying our robes. "Madi, how about you and Draco stay here and pick out your dress robes, and Narcissa and I will go get the spell books you both need for this year?" my Mother asked me.

"How about not?" I thought, "Sounds great!" I said with so much enthusiasm that she knew I was being sarcastic. I guess she choose to ignore my tone, because they both strolled out of the store, talking about what was most likely Draco and I.

Madam Malkin, a squat old woman, brought out more gowns in various styles and colors. I could feel Draco's eyes on my back, as if he was trying to undress me.

"If you need any help unzipping your dress or anything, I'm here for you," Malfoy commented.

"Over my dead body, _Malfoy_," I said scoffing and accenting his last name. After we both chose which clothes we wanted and paid for them, we headed to the ice cream parlor. Once we ordered our ice cream cones, chocolate for the both of us, we sat down by a bench.

"20 Questions, I'll start," he commanded, "Who was your first kiss?"

"Pass," I replied cringing at the memory.

"Come on, it won't be as bad as mine," Draco assured

"Goyle, 10 years old, spin the bottle at Zabini mansion," I told him.

"I was wrong, it is worse than mine," he said smiling, "Millicent Bulstrode"

"Why? Actually…I don't want to know," I closed my eyes trying to make the picture of Draco and Millicent snogging disappear. "First crush?"

"Daphne Greengrass," he replied without thinking. Of course it wasn't me. Did I really think he would say my name? "Well? Who's yours?"

"Justin, my cousin's friend," she lied. No way was she going to tell him, that the real person she had her first crush on was him. I guess he accepted my answer because he didn't question any further. The game went on for a few more rounds as we exchanged embarrassing secrets.

"First guy you shagged?" Draco asked.

My eyes darkened and I thought about that night. "I don't want to play anymore," my voice came out icy.

"I'll tell you mine first," he offered

"Doesn't matter, I don't want to play anymore. Besides I already know, Pansy isn't the best at keeping secrets," I told him. He opened his mouth to argue some more, but just then our mothers came back.

"Time to go sweetheart," my Mum's said. Draco gave me a look that said this isn't over. The rest of the day I kept thinking about his question, and I thought about the memory that I had tried so hard to forget. The one night that I would do anything to relive.

**So here it is: Chapter 2. I've gotten so many hits! Thanks for all the support. What do you think of Madi? She has a little bit of a dark past. So I saw the last Harry Potter yesterday. It hasn't really sunk in that the series is over, but when it does I'm gonna cry. Hardcore. Anyways…if you saw the movie let me know what you thought. Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

The next two weeks passed by like a blur. My brother had come home to visit us, and I had avoided Draco like he was the plague. Soon I was standing in front platform 9 3/4 going back to Hogwarts. I have to admit I was quite excited to see what my peers thought of me becoming...more feminine. I'm sure Draco had told all of Slytherin that I was coming back.

"We'll miss you, sweetheart," my mother exclaimed her eyes watery, "and we can always arrange for you to floo home if you need us."

"Have fun Madilyn," my father told me engulfing me into a hug.

"Don't get pregnant," my older brother, Will, who had come to see me off to school, said.

"Oh, I'll try," kissing him on his cheek. We had always been really close, and we didn't see each other much since he went to States after graduating from Hogwarts.

I walked backwards to the Hogwarts Express, waving to my family as I did. I found an empty compartment, and got comfortable. Just then Blaise and Draco walked in.

"Madi?" Blaise questioned obviously surprised at my change over the past year.

"In the flesh," I replied.

"I was surprised too, Blaise. I mean who knew she was actually a girl!" Draco stated. Heat rose to my cheeks.

"Git," I retorted turning my head the other way.

"I was kidding! Girls, always so emotional," Draco said defensively.

Before we could start fighting, Blaise interrupted and started a conversation about the World Cup. I didn't get to go since I was visiting my grandmother. More Slytherins walked in the compartment each one commenting on my appearance.

After the awkward re-introductions conversation came naturally. Everyone told stories about their summer and before we knew it, the train had arrived at Hogwarts.

After the sorting was over, the new Dark Arts teacher introduced, and the feast was over, we started walking to our dorms.

"I'll come by your room later, and we can have some fun," Draco teased putting his arm around my waist. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the death glare Pansy was giving me.

"You wish I'd sleep with you," I countered pushing his arm off. Pansy could have him.

"Oh, I do wish. You'll come around, Ashford," he winked at me and then quickened his pace to catch up with Goyle.

We reached the girls dormitories and settled in. I would be sharing a room with Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, and Daphne Greengrass. Immediately they started gossiping about…well…everyone and everything, from the first years to the teachers.

Ignoring them, I changed my clothes and got comfortable in my bed.

"Think you're better than us, do you?" Pansy questioned in her shrill voice.

"I'm just tired," I replied not telling them that I thought gossiping was juvenile. That's probably why most of my friends were guys. Even though my appearance had changed, my personality hadn't.

"I see the way you look at Draco," she continued, "You need to back off; we will be getting back together!"

"We're just friends, Parkinson. I don't want him, but if I did I could get him easily. Want to know why? Because I don't look like a pig!" I exclaimed.

Tears appeared in her eyes, and her face turned crimson. The rest of the girls were speechless as they reached over to comfort her. I rolled over and shut the curtains around my bed. My first day back and I hadn't exactly won over any friends.

The next day, I was the last to wake up. The girls were still mad, and had chosen to let me sleep late, and be late to my first class.

"Shit," I moaned. Not the best start to the year. Thankfully my first class was potions, and Professor Snape would never take points away from his own house. After a disapproving look, he partnered me up with, of course, Pansy. She gave me the silent treatment the whole time, and everyone could tell.

After the class was over, I started gathering my stuff.

"Here you go," Draco handed me my potions book that had fell off the table, "so what class do you have next?"

"Double free period," I replied distracted because my ink bottle had broken and was now dripping onto my books.

"Reparo," he said pointing at my ink bottle, "So do I, let's go down to the Black Lake,"

"Thanks," I replied gratefully, "Okay," deciding I had nothing else to do, and the girls in my dorm weren't the most forgiving.

We talked about everything and anything. I told him about my Pansy drama and we even talked about my Nana's death, which was the reason for me coming back to Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry, but you should keep in mind the good times that you had with your grandmother. I remember she always told me to get a haircut and made the most amazing birthday cakes at your parties," he said wincing at his haircut two years ago.

I cracked a smile, thinking about her. Suddenly, Draco broke my thoughts by leaning in to kiss me. I jumped up.

"I have to go, it's time for my next class," I said, heading back to the castle and leaving a very confused boy behind me.

That night I lay in bed thinking about the day. Draco had been so sweet, but I didn't know if I was ready to trust men again.

_**********************************FLASHBACK****************************************_

_It was the summer before I started Hogwarts. With my parents gone for a weekend, Will had called up his entire phone book, and thrown a party. I was told to stay upstairs, and keep my mouth shut. I was lying in bed reading a book, when I heard my door open. An older boy was staring at me, his eyes glazed over and bloodshot. He was obviously drunk. He started kissing me, and took my clothes off. I tried to resist, but he was stronger. I begged him to stop, I was only eleven. Suddenly my door opened, and I could make out Will's figure. He pulled the stranger off before he actually raped me, broke a few of his bones, and kicked everyone else out. He stayed with me the rest of the night, like any loving brother would. However, it didn't help. The memory of the boy's sweaty hands touching me was ingrained in my mind. When her parents came home, Will told them what happened, but they were only interested in making sure I wouldn't tell anyone. If word got out that the pureblood daughter of the Ashford's had come close to getting raped, the family name would be besmirched. Ever since that night, I've lost complete faith in "love" or having a real relationship and Draco may not be able to fix that._

**So that's a little bit of background on Madi. She definitely didn't have the perfect childhood, and that's why she doesn't warm up to the idea of having a relationship with anyone. Review, and give me your input! **


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up to my alarm clock just in case the girls ditched me again. I got ready for classes, and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Morning, beautiful," Draco called. Wow, that boy gets points for being persistent. I didn't know it was possible to flirt so early in the morning. I sat between him and Theodore Nott, and started loading my plate up with food.

"I missed you Madi," Theo said to me. It was no secret that he had a big crush on me, but I only thought of him as a brother.

"I'm sure she visited you a lot in your dreams. We all heard your moans," Draco scoffed. Theodore's cheeks turned a bright red, and he mumbled something along the lines of "bugger off" to Draco before muttering an excuse of getting to class. I gave Malfoy a disapproving look.

"You didn't have to embarrass him, Draco," I scolded.

"Thank you Mother," he grumbled and started a conversation with Blaise.

After breakfast I headed to transfiguration with the rest of the Slytherins. Professor McGonagall preformed her usual human-to-cat routine. I zoned out, and began absentmindedly doodling on some spare parchment.

"Ms. Ashford," McGonagall called out, suddenly in front of me. She picked up my parchment. "Perhaps, you could save doodling hearts around your paper until you're on your own?"

Even my subconscious liked Draco. Why else would I be drawing hearts? "Sorry Professor," I apologized to her, crumbling up my paper, and throwing it into the depths of my bag, where I would most likely find it months later. I could feel Draco's eyes on my back, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of turning around. I knew if I did, there would be his smirk.

The rest of my day was quite uneventful. I went to the class, the teacher gave us a mountain of homework, and then I left. After all my classes were over my hands were aching from all the stuff I was carrying. I started heading to the library when I bumped into Theodore Nott. We both collided and my stuff scattered across the floor

"Watch where you—"he started yelling before he realized it was me. He bent over helping me pick up my stuff.

"I'm sorry, Theo," I told him.

"Oh it's no problem. So where are you going? Room?" he questioned.

I shook my head. "To the library," I replied, "They went easy on the first day; it's the second day when they start piling on the work."

"Oh come on, you can do your work later. Come down to the Quidditch field, the Gryffindors are practicing," he reasoned.

"As much fun as it would be to make fun of their team, I'm going to take a rain check," I said

"I'm holding you to that," he said. There was an awkward pause before he waved bye and headed down to the field.

Around eight o' clock, I put the last period on my essay and stood up and stretched. I ran to the Great Hall, and ate a quick meal alone. Most people had already headed to their common rooms. After eating, I walked slowly to the dungeons. I wasn't in the mood to hear Pansy's whining. Most Slytherins were in the common room, and as I entered I could feel the death glare Pansy and her friends were giving me. I walked over to Blaise, and sat down beside him.

"Having fun?" I asked.

He looked up at me. "It's a blast," he grumbled, "I'm hoping I'll finish before midnight, unlike Malfoy"

"Madi, just the person I was looking for!"

"Speak of the devil," I sighed, "What do you want Draco?"

"Help me with my essay," he pleaded.

"No!" I scoffed, "I didn't spend the last 4 hours doing my homework to come back and do yours."

"Come on. I'll never ask you for anything again," he said.

"I seriously doubt that, but all right," I gave in, "How much have you done?"

"Two," he said reaching over to get out his essays

"Two essays? You only got one more to go," I said.

"Two words," he said hesitantly. He showed me his essays. Yup, two words all right. There in the top right of his essay there were two words printed in a slanted handwriting: _Draco Malfoy_.

"You wrote your name?" I said disbelievingly, praying that an essay would magically appear.

"Yeah, so we better get started,"

As I helped him on his essay, the crowd around us thinned out. People finished their homework, and started heading to their rooms to get ready for bed. It wasn't until we heard the house elves cleaning up that we realized we were alone. Half an hour later, he was finally finished.

"Thank you Rosie," he said referring to my middle name, Rose.

"You realize that we have to get up in 5 hours," I said. I wanted to get up, but there was something unappealing about getting up at that point. So, I stretched out on the couch. I didn't remember falling asleep in Draco's arms. I did, however, remember waking up to the faces of an angry Pansy,an amused Blaise, and a disappointed Theodore.

"Have fun last night?" Blaise asked. Behind him I heard Pansy scoff. Draco winked at him, and I playfully smacked his arm.

"Nothing happened, except for the fact that I saved Draco's butt from landing in detention for not finishing his homework," Although, I don't blame Blaise for not believing me. My bed head looked a lot like sex hair, and I was in a pretty compromising position.

I tried getting up, but Draco was holding onto me. Pulling his arm off, I went upstairs to take a quick shower. The rest of the girls, excluding Pansy, weren't as mad at me anymore. I was relieved to have someone to talk to in my room, but I knew there would be more fights. With these types of girls, there always were.

The rest of the week passed by at a sluggish speed, but slowly everyone was adjusting to school again. Hogwarts was becoming my second home.

**So what do you think? I kinda feel bad for Theodore Nott because he has such a big crush on her. Should they end up together? This was the first romantic interaction between the two of them. Usually it's a one sided thing. Review! My next chapter won't be up for a while because I'm going out of town. So I hope this was a good one. Until then you can read this story again and again **


	5. Chapter 5

The days flew by, and before I realized it, Fall had arrived. The leaves changed into different colors of red, yellow, and orange, and school was in full swing.

"Coming Madi?" Daphne asked. She finished trying on her green and silver scarf in preparation for the Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw match. Although Pansy and I weren't the best of friends, everyone else had started to include me in their activities. Daphne and I had grown the closest, even planning to visit each other during Christmas Break.

I looked up from the magazine I was reading. "Yeah, give me a few minutes," I replied, standing up and starting to get dressed in Slytherin colors. We ran down to the Quidditch pitch, and with a little bit of hexing, we got seats in the front row.

"Now I want a good clean match," Madam Hooch said, her voice echoing through the stands. She pointed her wand up, and the snitch erupted out!

"And they're off!" Lee Jordan commented, "Smith has control of the quaffle and—10 points to Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw students went wild, clapping and cheering.

"The quaffle is in Ravenclaw position, Johnson goes to score, but is blocked by the Slytherin Keeper, Zabini,"

"Zabini to Nott, over to Flint, back to Nott,—Slytherin scores! 10 points," Jordan yelled as our whole stand stood up. As I looked around, I noticed that almost everyone had shown up to the match.

The game lasted for about an hour and a half. There was one minor injury, courtesy of Crabbe who hit the bludger in the stands, where it hit some poor first year Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw and Slytherin were tied up. When one scored so did the other team.

"Malfoy dives down. Is something wrong with his broom? NO! He's seen the snitch, and is racing towards it. And the match is over! Slytherin wins!"

Everyone in the stands stood up, cheering and clapping like mad! Because of this win, Slytherin was now way in the lead for the Quidditch Cup! There would definitely be celebrating in the common room tonight. As my roommates and I walked back to the castle, I saw dejected Ravenclaws walk by giving us dirty looks.

An hour later, the party was in full swing. Someone had gone down to the kitchen and gotten food. Over in the corner Zabini was bragging about his Quidditch dives to some bimbo in hopes that he would get lucky tonight.

"Enjoy the match?" Draco asked appearing out of nowhere.

I smiled up at him. He towered over me at 5'9 while I was a mere 5'2. His gray eyes started directly at my own: one blue eye and one green.

As I opened my mouth to reply, his lips were on mine. For a moment I was spellbound. As if there was nothing there but us. That was until I heard catcalls.

"Get some!" Blaise yelled.

"Oh get a room," Daphne said with a smile that said "took you long enough."

"Draco is snogging that new girl," some fourth year girl next to me yelled. As if I didn't know that.

We broke apart, and Draco flashed his usual smirk and the crowd of people that was now surrounding us. He grabbed my hand and started leading me out of the common room.

"Let's go find an empty classroom," he murmured into my ear.

We wandered into some bare room and picked up where we left off. He sat on top of the desk as I straddled him. I softly kissed him and it took off from there. Soon, both of us were gasping for breath, but neither wanted to break the kiss. As his hands crept down to the hem of my shirt to pull it off, I heard the door open. I whipped my head around to see the one and only: Severus Snape.

"Detention. And your parents will be hearing about this," he whispered. His icy voice, although quiet, seemed to echo throughout the castle. I stood up, my face bright red, and began walking out the door. Draco was on my heels.

"You didn't know that was the potions room!" I snapped my face now a more subtle pink color.

"I was a little preoccupied at the time, sorry," he apologized sarcastically.

"My parents are going to kill me," I moaned.

"Detention," Draco mocked Snape in the same cold voice. Before I could help myself I burst out in laughter.

"You know if you jelled your hair back like before, and dyed it black, you could be mini-Snape," I told him applauding his imitation.

Draco just rolled his eyes at me before speaking again.

"You know, I've done this so many times before and I've never been caught," he said, the words out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"How many times exactly?" I questioned with a tinge of envy in my voice.

"Jealous, are we?" Draco smirked

Yup, my face was bright red again. "No, I just want to make sure you don't give me a disease or something," I spoke stuttering between each word.

He let the conversation drop, and we walked back to the common rooms in silence. We hadn't been gone long, and the party was still in full swing. However, I was in no mood to get taunted by my fellow Slytherins. As we entered, I could feel all eyes on me.

"Have fun, mate?" Blaise, who was standing close to the door entrance, asked Draco.

"Was he that bad Madi?" Blaise asked me when Draco didn't answer.

"Shut it, you git," Draco said in a commanding tone.

I turned to start walking up the stairs to my room, when Draco caught hold of my wrist.

"I like it when you blush," he whispered in my ear. His voice was low and seductive.

"I'll see you in detention, Ashford," he said letting go of my wrist, and going back to the party.

I climbed up to my room, and ten seconds after I entered the rest of my roommates came in wanting to know all the details.

"Spill," Daphne commanded.

"Yeah, what happened with Draco?" Millicent asked. Even Pansy who was trying not to pretend like she cared was listening in.

"Well it's going to be all over school by tomorrow anyways, if Blaise has anything to do with it," I thought to myself.

With that I retold the story, and they all gasped in exactly the right places.

"So, are you guys like, a couple?" Millicent asked. I just shrugged, since I didn't know myself what exactly to call us. Snogging buddies? Detention friends seem more like it.

"Well I'm tired, so I'm going to go to bed," I told them changing into sleeping shorts and a shirt.

"Yeah, she's had a 'busy' night," Pansy mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

Ignoring her, I crawled into bed. I laid there for an hour thinking about the night, and when I was sure everyone was asleep I touched my lips. "I made out with Draco Malfoy," I thought repeating the words over and over like a mantra. After about 62 "I made out with Draco Malfoys" I fell into a deep sleep. Well it sure was a lot better than counting sheep.

**I'm back everyone! Sorry I've been on vacation, that's why I haven't been updating recently. I hope this chapter makes up for it though! I had so much fun writing it. Oh and I know that in the fourth book they don't play Quidditch, so I'm just going to say this takes place in the fifth book. Okay? Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Madi!" someone called to me. Suddenly, I felt a pillow landing on my face.

"What!" I snapped, not pleased at being woken up. I pulled the blanket around me, and shut my eyes trying to fall back asleep.

"Better open up your Howler," Millicent told me. The girls were all crowded around the bright red letter lying on my bedside table.

That got me up. "Oh no," I whined.

"Better get it over with," Pansy advised.

"MADILYN ROSE ASHFORD," the Howler, well, howled, "Your father and I are so embarrassed at your behavior. This is not how we raised you. Your actions were not ladylike, thus you leave me no choice! You will not be going to anyone's home during your Christmas Holidays. Who knows what could have happened if Professor Snape hadn't stopped you and Draco! I can't believe you did that to the poor boy—"

"That poor boy?" I interrupted, "What? Does she think I chained Draco down or something?"

"Oh hush," Millicent said lightly pushing me

"—Get your act together, and start acting properly! Otherwise, there will be more consequences when you come home. If you disgrace the Ashford name again, even Salazar Slytherin wouldn't be able to protect you!" On that note, the letter stuck its tongue out and finally ripped into a million pieces.

The whole room was silent for a second, and then at the same time everyone started laughing.

"It's not funny," I scolded them.

"Are you joking? That's even better than the Howler, Weasly got in our second year," Daphne managed to choke out in between a fit of giggles.

Ignoring the girls, I began getting ready. Thankfully, we didn't have classes today. I put on a pair of tight dark jeans and a red blouse. Fifteen minutes later, the girls were still sniggering and I was putting on the finishing touches of makeup.

"I'm going down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I'll catch up with you later," I told the girls walking backwards to the staircase.

"Bye slut," Daphne taunted.

I made a rude hand gesture to her and walked out of the room. I could hear another round of laughter starting up again as I walked down to the common room.

Annoyed at my roommates, I pushed a couple first years, which were walking slowly, out of my way.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," a voice called.

Turning around I saw the boy who was the cause of my problem. "Bite me," I hissed, acting rather snakelike

"I did last night," winking and then gesturing to the mark on my neck.

"I hate you," I told him shoving his shoulder.

"Me? I'm just a 'poor boy'," he teased

"You listened to my letter!" I yelled at him.

"That's why they call it a Howler, Ashford," Draco answered, "We all listened to it."

My cheeks burned bright red with embarrassment. Rolling my eyes, I stormed off into the Great Hall, and started eating alone. I felt the bench creak as someone sat down next to me. Three guesses who.

"I'm sorry," Draco apologized.

"No you're not," I responded, "I bet your parents won't yell at you."

"Yeah, you're right, I'm not sorry," he confessed, "I had fun last night, and I hope we'll have more fun together. I don't know why I should be sorry for that." He said with a faint smirk on his lips.

"Draco Malfoy, you're a git. A very loveable git," I responded kissing his cheek, and smiling at him.

"You're not going to act like Pansy are you?" Blaise asked appearing from nowhere, "Nobody likes seeing you two acting like a couple this early in the morning."

"Nobody asked you to sit by us," I responded in a snarky tone, but separating myself from Draco nonetheless.

"He's just jealous because the blonde girl from last night rejected him," Draco explained.

That comment resulted in a small food battle between Blaise and Draco.

"The both of you are going to get detention," I told them as some teacher started walking our way. With that the both of them stopped and began cleaning up the food.

After breakfast, the whole gang went to the Black Lake and we spent the rest of the afternoon there, hanging out and poking fun at other people. At 7:00 it was time for Draco and me to go to detention. Waving good-bye to our housemates, we walked quickly to Snape's room. Being late would just result in more trouble.

"Ms. Ashford, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said acknowledging the both of us.

"The both of you will be cleaning up the potions room today, without magic," he said, "You can thank Mr. Longbottom for the mess. I'll be back in an hour and a half to check your progress."

With that he walked out of the room, most likely going to the teachers' lounge.

We both looked at each other, confused. Both of us being the children of a wealthy family, had never had to clean anything. The house elves took care of that.

"Of course Longbottom would cause this," Draco grumbled. There was a withered cauldron lying on the ground. A sickly green colored liquid surrounded it.

"Oh Merlin, please let that be the potion," I said referring to the liquid around the cauldron.

Bending down, I began cleaning up bits of…well whatever it was that was littering the ground. I turned around to see Draco just standing there.

"Ready to work, your Royal Highness?" I questioned scoffing.

"I don't think so. I like this view much better," he said with a smirk.

"Stop staring at my non-existent ass, and get to work," I said flicking bits of trash at him.

An hour later Snape came back into the room. He was apparently satisfied with our, mostly my, work because he let us leave early.

We walked back to the common room, and found it deserted. Everyone was probably eating dinner in the Great Hall.

"Want to get dinner?" Malfoy questioned.

I shook my head in response, "I lost my appetite after cleaning up whatever the hell Longbottom spilt all over the classroom."

"Yeah," Draco said in agreement.

"You know what, I'm actually kind of tired, so I'm going to head up to bed," I told him.

"Now? It's only 9:00,"

I kissed his cheek, and started to walk up to my room, "Goodnight, Draco,"

"Ashford!" he yelled.

"Yes?" I asked puzzled.

"You missed my lips,"

"I have horrible aim," I said continuing to walk up the stairs.

"Bloody tease,"

**What? Is it Chapter 6 already? I can't believe I've written this much. Sorry it took me a while to update. School will be starting again soon, and I haven't exactly started the summer school work. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time! Review.**


End file.
